


Power's Out

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Funny, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Married Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Ian goes home from work early because of staff illness. What he doesn't know is that Mickey is home from work because of a power outage. A power outrage that also effects their apartment building. What will they do to pass the time?A pretty short ficNow has a second part
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

It was pouring outside the shop Mickey and Lip owned. They had both always been good with cars, and after Mickey and Ian had gotten married, and Lip and Mandy had gotten married, they decided to open a shop together not too far from the apartment building they all lived in. They were better friends than anyone would've thought possible, even them. They were arguing over who owned a certain set of sockets when the power went out.

“Oh what the fuck.” Lip grabbed his phone to turn on the flashlight.

“I guess it's the storm.” Mickey shrugged. “We should probably go home. Can't do anything with no lights. And I sure as fuck don't want to be in here with no fans going.”

“I don't like closing up at 8:30. We've only been open half an hour.” Lip knew they couldn't do anything without power, but he didn't like the thought of losing money.

“The fuck we gonna do in the dark man?” Lip saw a flash of light as Mickey lit a cigarette. “You wanna play Marco Polo or some shit?”

“Fuck off Mickey.” Mickey laughed. “Alright, pack it up. Let's go.” And with that, they locked up and left.

* * *

Ian had to be at work at 9, and it took him an hour to get to work. An hour just to be told that most of the office had called in sick and they could go home. It was 9:05. He had to drive back home, in the pouring rain no less. Ian was not having a good day. He planned on taking a nap as soon as he got home. The rain made him sleepy and Mickey would be at work until that evening. He could take a nap, have a shower, and clean the house all before Mickey got home.

* * *

When Lip and Mickey got home, they discovered the power was out in their building too. Mickey was looking for some candles when there was a knock on the door. Mandy, knowing Mickey, had brought him a box of emergency candles.

“Here Assface.” She gave him the box. “Since I know you don't know where Ian keeps shit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian was always giving Mickey shit for not paying attention to where stuff was. “When he gets home I'll have him give them back to you.”

After Mandy left, Mickey found a couple of shot glasses and lit candles in them. He decided to clean a little. He put in his earbuds and started picking up hastily discarded clothes while listening to music. He wasn't expecting Ian home until that evening, so he could get their apartment picked up before he got there. They really needed to stop striping their clothes off and randomly throwing them around the apartment when they had sex...

* * *

The power was out in the apartment building when Ian got home. That just made his _great_ day even better. He was in a bad mood when he went to unlock the door. He wasn't expecting there to be lit candles in his living room, or singing coming from the kitchen.

“We are young. Heart ache to heart ache. We stand. No promises no demands.”

Ian went looking to see what was going on. He found Mickey in the kitchen doing the dishes in his boxers. He had earbuds in, so he hadn't heard Ian come in. Ian's bad mood was instantly gone.

“Searching our hearts for so long. Both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield.” Mickey turned around then and saw Ian. He yelped and dropped the plate he was holding. It shattered on the tile floor.

Ian smiled and rolled his eyes. He went to get the broom. “Don't move,” he told Mickey, who was barefoot.

“Jesus Gallagher.” He took his earbuds out. “You're lucky I didn't have a gun or I'da shot your ass.”

Ian rolled his eyes again. “Whatever tough guy. Why are you home?”

“Power's out” Mickey motioned around like it should have been obvious to Ian. “How bout you? Why you home?”

“Everyone called in sick.” Ian cleaned up the last of the glass. “I liked your singing.” He smiled at his husband.

“Fuck off.” Mickey said, embarrassed.

“No really Mickey, I liked it.” Ian grabbed Mickey's waist. “You should sing for me more often.”

Mickey just rolled his eyes. “Since you're home...” Mickey rubbed Ian's crotch.

“Well, we don't have anything better to do.” Ian started blowing out candles.

“Yeah,” Mickey said. “Now I understand why people used to have so many kids before electricity. Nothing better to do than bang.”

“I'm not sure that's true, but it sounds good.” Ian pushed Mickey into their room and shut the door.

* * *

Lip had Mandy bent over the back of the couch when there was a knock on their door. He ignored it and kept right on fucking his wife. There was another knock. He ignored that one too.

“Yo,” Mickey's voice was loud even muffled by the door. “I know you're both in there. Open the fucking door.”

“God dammit.” Lip pulled up his pants and went to the door. “I swear to god Mickey, if this isn't an emergency...”

“It's an emergency.” Mickey interrupted as he barreled through the door. Mandy yelped and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to cover up. “I don't even give a shit,” he said in the direction of his sister.” He looked at Lip. “I got a serious problem man.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

“What now?” Lip was annoyed. Whatever it was couldn't be that important or he wouldn't be nervous about it.

“It's Ian...” Mickey was having trouble getting out what he needed to say. “He uh... Well I kinda..” He sighed. “Do you have any bolt cutters?”

“Why the fuck do you need...? You know what, never mind I don't want to know.” Lip went to dig around in the closet of their spare room.

“I want to know.” Mandy was still hiding behind the blanket. Mickey had forgotten she was there.

“I kinda dropped the keys to the handcuffs and I can't find them.” Mickey looked anywhere but at his sister who started laughing.

“Poor Ian.” She couldn't help but imagine Ian waiting for Mickey to come back and rescue him. “Stuck in the bed till you save him.”

“Uh,” Mickey cleared his throat. “He's not handcuffed to the bed.” He looked uncomfortable. “He's kinda handcuffed to the fire escape...”

Mandy screamed. She started laughing so hard she fell behind the couch.

“Fuck you bitch.” Mickey was mad. He yelled at Lip, “yo, you got any or not, I'm kinda in a hurry here.”

Lip came out with a pair of bolt cutters. “What's so funny?” He looked at Mandy who was cackling like a crazy woman.

“Nothing man.” Mickey hurried out the door. He needed to get Ian out of the rain before someone spotted him and called the cops.

“Mandy? What the fuck?” Lip looked at his wife.

“Ian... Handcuffed... Fire escape...” She was having a hard time breathing.

"Christ." He sat down on the couch. “Those two will be the death of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power went out again, but this time, Mandy needs the bolt cutters.
> 
> A short part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Ian hanging like that. I just couldn't.

Mickey and Ian both had the day off and they were just hanging around their apartment being lazy. Ian was taking a couple of vacation days to help Fiona repaint the foyer in their apartment building. And things had been slow at the shop so Lip and Mickey hadn't opened that day. It was storming again, and you can't paint when it's raining, so Ian was bored. They had already had three rounds of sex. They couldn't think of anything better to do than watch Netflix.

Ian had just put another bag of popcorn in the microwave when the lights went out. Mickey let out a groan. “Hang on...” Ian rummaged in a drawer. “I know I put those candles in here...”

Mandy burst into their apartment. “Bitch, don't you knock?” Mickey pretended to cover his bare chest like he was modest in the light of the candle Ian had just lit.

“Fuck off,” she didn't even look at him. “Ian, do you still have Lip's bolt cutters?”

“Yeah...” Ian went to looking under the couch.

“Why are they under your couch?” Mandy tilted her head trying to see under the couch too.

“Yeah,”Mickey raised his legs as Ian crawled in front of him, “why are they under the couch?”

Ian's muffled reply consisted of only one word, “Carl” but Mickey and Mandy both nodded.

Ian pulled them out and handed them to Mandy, who rushed out the door.

“You think Lip's on the fire escape?” Mickey grinned at Ian.

“Fuck off.” Ian flipped him off. “That was your idea anyway.”

The stood there looking at each other before racing to the window laughing trying to see if Lip was out there.

* * *

Mandy came back about 15 minutes later. She didn't knock, this time either. She looked mad and her hair was stuck to her sweaty face and neck.

“The fuck is going on?” Mickey and Ian were in their boxers making out on the couch in the candlelight. Mickey sat up and glared at his sister. “This better be an emergency.”

“It is. And I can't do it myself.” She blew a strand of hair that was hanging in her eye. “Come on.” With that she turned and left.

Ian and Mickey ended up putting on each other's shorts as they scrambled to follow Mandy. She headed down to the back of the building and then around to the little iron gazebo Fiona had built for them to smoke in after the new paint job.

There sat Lip handcuffed to the railing. He had Mandy's raincoat thrown over his crotch but was otherwise naked. Ian and Mickey just stared. Then Ian started laughing. And Mickey was having a hard time holding it together. But Lip hadn't laughed at the fire escape incident until after Ian was free, so Mickey was going to at least try to keep a straight face for that long.

“Where are the keys?” Mickey wasn't going to laugh.

“They, uh, don't work.” Mandy looked at the ground. “I bought them off Wish.”

Mickey wasn't going to laugh, he really wasn't. “Ok, so why am I here?”

“Look,” Mandy went over to her husband and grabbed the bolt cutters. “I can't get in here.” She pointed to where she was trying to cut Lip loose. The [cuffs](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hinged_Handcuffs_1.jpg) didn't have a chain, and the bolt cutters weren't going to work.

“Where are your clothes?” Ian wondered, still laughing. Mandy stood up and turned to look at him. She had on Lip's clothes. Which means that Mandy was originally out here in only her raincoat.

“And you guys complain _we're_ too kinky.” Mickey shook his head. “I hate to break it to you, but someone is going to have to cut up Fiona's thing here,” he pointed at the gazebo, “to get him free.”

Ian sighed, “I'll call Fiona.”

“Just fucking great.” Lip wiggled on the concrete floor. “Could someone get me some clothes. And I could really use a cigarette.

* * *

“Hey Sweetface.” Fiona answered the phone in a good mood. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. “How are you?”

“ _I'm_ ok...” He hesitated. “But you might need to get Debbie down here with her torch.”

Fiona laughed. “What, is Mickey stuck on the fire escape this time?”

“Fucking Lip...” Ian took a deep breath. “It's not Mickey. And it's not the fire escape.” He cleared his throat. “Lip is stuck in your new gazebo...”

“WHAT?” So much for here good mood. “I'll be right there!”

“Fiona...?” Ian started, but she had hung up.

* * *

“You told Fi about the fire escape?” Ian looked at Lip.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey was helping Mandy try to put Lip's pants on. He stopped and crossed his arms.

“Dammit Mickey,” Mandy hit him, “I need your help here.”

“It's ok.” Ian smiled. “Fiona is coming. And probably so is Debbie. So they won't have to worry about second hand information this time. They'll be here for it.”

“Fuck.” Lip looked at his little brother. “You never mention this, and we'll never mention the fire escape again. Deal?”

“Deal,” Mandy agreed.

She hit Mickey again. “Deal,” he said.

“Deal,” Ian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a link to a picture of the kind of cuffs I'm talking about. I don't know if they sell that kind on Wish, but I'm not looking it up either. I get enough weird Wish suggestions without having that in my search history.


End file.
